


Parenting

by voidnygma (orphan_account)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adoption, And Martin is rooting for Nygmobblepot, And Oswald is jealous, Happy Murder Family, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Martin goes to school yay, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/voidnygma
Summary: They're a happy little family.Just more complicated..plus the murder.





	Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to split it a little into parts.. and you will definitely get a happy ending ;)

Time had passed in Gotham City, finally got its glory back with the rise of Oswald Cobblepot once again. The only man who could truly shape and change this terrible place of betrayal, destruction, pain and false hopes.

At least Oswald didn't change.  
He was still hopelessly in love with the man who made his heart skip a beat, stole it and after all crushed it.  
In return, Edward had given his to Oswald.

Not long after the Riddler's freedom and their reunion, old, ugly memories had been locked away in Oswald's being and he was ready to rewrite history with Edward's and Martin's help.

They had hugged.  
They had saved each others lives.  
They had kissed.  
They had loved each other..

But all that doesn't matter.  
Because it wasn't Ed. Not the same man he fell in love with. It was a part of him, the other wanted him dead.

After last week's events, in other words: slept with each other with such a burning desire in Oswald's king-sized bed.. sweaty body pressing and grinding onto each other, sloppy kisses with metallic taste in their mouths, the sound of flesh slapping filling room, moans and whispers of desperation...  
They had decided to take things slow.  
Ed had been tortured, both got sentimental for their sacrifices, it was totally irrational.

But today they had to put the awkwardness aside, it was Martin's first day at a private school.  
The adoption papers went through and they couldn't be happier.

****

They walked through the hallway, Martin holding both men in either of his hands, his sketchbook hanging around his neck, bag carried by Edward. It was beautiful.  
Oswald made sure Martin would go to a normal school event though because if his disability. This boy didn't deserve "special treatment." He was intelligent, cunning and will hopefully step into Oswald's footsteps one day.  
The young prince of Gotham had a lot to learn, but he had the two most amazing men at his side.  
Nobody could beat them.

They had finally stopped in front of a auburn haired lady with big glasses on her nose and bright eyes, she reminded him of this woman Edward used to talk about, miss Kringle. But even though the description was fitting, she looked no thing like the woman on Edward's kept pictures.

"The Cobblepots! and Mister Nygma, I'm glad to finally meet you in person. And this must be Martin yes?" She smiled widely and squeezed a cheek of Martin.  
All of the men grimaced at the woman's action, but didn't say anything.  
"I am Miss Anderson, your new class teacher, but also your teacher in Math, Chemistry and Physics!"

Edward smiled, looking impressed.  
"Excuse me for my input," he started, "but I haven't seen a lot of women showing interest in scientific subjects, at least not  in my school time. How come you chose those in particular?"

"That is true. Well, I, for my part, always liked a good challenge, so the interest in science just came to me naturally." She elaborated. Edward just replied with a 'fascinating.'  
   
But Oswald couldn't help, but roll his eyes. Deep down, Edward was his and that could nobody take from him that easily. Not then and ever again.

Martin tugged on Edward's suit, he had noticed how that conversation upset Oswald.

"Yes?" he turned to face the little man.  
He showed Edward his paper.  
'Can we go to my classroom?'  
"Of course!"  
Oswald gave them a nod and the three of them kept strolling.  
"It was nice to meet you, Miss Anderson."

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Nygma."

Oswald wanted her to get crushed my a train, too.  
But she was surely no competition.

Maybe Edward would just wrap his hands around the neck and do the job himself.

But no, Oswald wouldn't let it come that far.


End file.
